1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to a hydride vapor phase epitaxy (HVPE) chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Group-III nitride semiconductors are finding greater importance in the development and fabrication of short wavelength light emitting diodes (LEDs), laser diodes (LDs), and electronic devices including high power, high frequency, and high temperature transistors and integrated circuits. One method that has been used to deposit Group-III nitrides is HVPE. In HVPE, a hydride gas reacts with the Group-III metal which then reacts with a nitrogen precursor to form the Group-III metal nitride.
As the demand for LEDs, LDs, transistors, and integrated circuits increases, the efficiency of depositing the Group-III metal nitride takes on greater importance. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved HVPE deposition method and an HVPE apparatus.